Sensors for detecting and/or measuring physical variables transmit these variables to a central computing and/or control unit. In analog sensors, digitizing is typically performed synchronously by a sampling rate of the analog-digital converter of a central computing and/or control unit predefined by the operating software. Digital sensors perform a digital transmission of the detected and/or measured physical variables. In asynchronous sampling, the sensor data are updated in a different time range than the retrieval of the data from the system via a digital interface. Due to this asynchronous sampling, a temporal fuzziness (jitter) occurs, which reduces the signal quality.